


Life Drawing

by dark_as_leila



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_as_leila/pseuds/dark_as_leila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi attends a life drawing class on a weekly basis.  One week there is a different model than usual.  Guess who it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Drawing

**Author's Note:**

> What is this? What even is this? Why? I'm sorry, I don't know why I've written a story about Levi attending a life drawing class and yet... Here we are. I hope it is enjoyed anyway!

"So today we'll be looking at cloth on the structure of the human body, as we discussed last week," Mike stated as he looked around the class. Levi shifted on his stool, giving his attention to the improbably tall teacher. Levi had started taking the life drawing class under extreme duress; Hanji and been determined to go and their determination had extended into not going alone and that was where Levi had come in. After a solid week of begging and threats of soiled hosiery being secreted around his apartment, Levi had acquiesced with much bitching and moaning. But he had come to enjoy the class, more than he would ever admit to his grubby best friend. They'd been attending for just over a month and Levi was pleased with the progress he was making; he was happy to see he hadn't lost all of his artistic prowess developed in high school. They'd even managed to make a friend, despite Levi's constant scowling and Hanji's over enthusiasm and propensity for yelling; Petra Ral was a sweet, lovely individual who it was impossible to dislike. Levi was seriously considering begging her to date Hanji, as she seemed to be the only person, aside from himself, who could tolerate and even enjoy their company and Levi couldn't date Hanji. For one thing, he had known them for too long and for another he would not date someone who refused to shower every day. 

He was currently sat next to Hanji, Petra on Hanji's other side, whilst Mike was outlining their workflow for the session.

"I have a bit of a treat for you today," Mike announced as he pulled the large trunk to the middle of the room and placed a chair next to it.

"Ooo, is it your girlfriend again?" Petra asked, grinning mischievously, "Nanaba was it?"

Mike flushed pink beneath his long fringe, "Nanaba is not my girlfriend," he mumbled.

Levi snorted, "Only because you haven't asked her yet, wuss."

"Better lock that down," Eren, a young boy with a frenetic air but an interesting drawing style, called from across the room, "She was damn cute."

"If you don't ask her, someone else will," Mikasa, Eren's frighteningly talented sister advised, as she nudged an over excited Eren into submission with her elbows.

"All right, all right," Mike said making quieting motions with his hands, the blush still high on his cheeks, "It's not Nanaba."

"Shame," Hanji supplied, "She had an amazing body... For drawing. Eh, Mike?" They finished with much wiggling of eyebrows and a leer so filthy Levi was damn proud to call them his best friend.

After much giggling amongst the group plus an eye roll from Levi, Mike managed to get them under control again.

"It's a good friend of mine. He's agreed to help out today, since I was struggling to get our usual model this week, so everyone be extra nice to him."

There were general mumbles of assent from everyone and Mike nodded once before exiting the room, off to collect his friend.

Levi started to get everything he needed together for the session, one ear listening to Hanji inanely prattling on about... Something he wasn't really listening to, but luckily Petra was, smiling and nodding away at Hanji like they weren't completely mental and loud. God bless Petra, she really was an angel.

"Class, this is Erwin Smith, he'll be our model for today," Levi heard Mike say as he was retrieving some charcoal from his bag. Levi heard a few hellos before he sat up straight and got a good look at the man named Erwin.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Someone yelled and it was only a few moments later, as he noticed Hanji staring at him wide eyed and Petra's puzzled expression that he realised he had been the one to shout out.

"Problem, Levi? Mike asked him and Levi opened and closed his mouth uselessly as both his teacher and the friend looked at him in mild concern.

"Ah... No. Sorry. I. I..." He tried to think of a credible excuse for his outburst, "I broke my charcoal." He managed to wheeze out, opening his palm and showing his, indeed, crushed piece of charcoal.

"Ok..." Mike said, possibly quirking an eyebrow, though who could tell under all that hair, whilst his friend gave him a curious stare that Levi chose to ignore for his own sanity.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Hanji whispered as Mike began to talk with Erwin about what he would be doing.

To put it simply, the man was a god. He was the most handsome man Levi could remember seeing in real life. He was tall, not as tall as Mike but no one normal was, but he had at least a foot on Levi. And he was broad; Levi was willing to place bets that he was built. He had blond hair, parted on the side, that looked smooth and soft and tuggable, blue eyes that were such an intense shade Levi wasn't convinced they were real and eyebrows so thick and defined they should have looked dumb but on that strong jawed, high cheekboned, gorgeous face, they were perfect.

Hanji was looking at him expectantly, and Petra was leaning round them, also waiting on an answer. Levi swallowed a couple of times, acutely aware of how dry his mouth had become.

"He's hot," he managed to husk out from his desert dry throat, too stunned by this man's, Erwin's, existence to be anything other than honest.

Petra giggled and if possible, Hanji's eyes widened further, "I'll say," Petra grinned.

"No, you don't understand," Hanji said, whipping around and grasping Petra's hands between their own, "Levi never finds people attractive, like ever. It's a Christmas miracle!" They screeched, causing everyone in the room to flinch and draw the attention of the blond Adonis again, which made Levi panic and flap his hands ineffectively in Hanji's direction.

"It's not Christmas you absolute ass of an embarrassment!" Levi hissed as Petra laughed.

"All right," Mike said, clapping once, "we're going to start with a few poses fully clothed, 30 seconds to warm up, then we'll do a couple without the shirt, maybe add the blanket over there for draping, 10 minutes and then a final pose, 30 minutes, just underwear, more cloth draping."

Levi choked.

"Doing ok there champ?" Hanji asked, grinning and looking way to happy with the situation.

"I don't think I can do this," Levi answered, looking panicked.

"Think of it this way," Petra said, rolling the charcoal between her fingers, "this is a chance for you to perv on him without having to pretend you aren't."

"Interesting," Levi mused, getting another piece of charcoal to replace the one he'd inadvertently destroyed. Petra wasn't wrong. He would be allowed, without being called creepy, to stare at this beautiful man unabashed. He decided he would choose to enjoy this golden opportunity.

Mike and Erwin returned to the room, Erwin divested of jacket with the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows and the first few buttons at the collar undone. Levi was fairly sure the man had the most attractive forearms he'd ever seen and he didn't even want to start thinking about the glint of golden hair he'd seen between those shirt buttons.

Erwin took up position in the middle of the room, sitting on the trunk and resting forward, elbows to knees with his hands dangling between his legs.

"Ok, 30 second poses first," Mike called, "Erwin, I'll tell you when to move."

Erwin nodded once to indicate he'd understood and so they began. The room was quiet except for the scratch of charcoal to paper and Mike's calls to change pose. They drew for 10 minutes before Mike called a stop to the quick sketching. Erwin stood and stretched a little as everyone else murmured to each other and compared their work with their neighbours.

"You're quite good at this, Mr. Smith," Armin, a softly spoken blond boy, inexplicably friends with the crazy Eren, said as Erwin walked around the room, looking at a few of the sketches people had done.

"I used to do this kind of modelling at university," Erwin answered, bending down to look at Mikasa's work a little closer, clearly impressed, "In fact, it was Mike who asked me to model for his art elective the first time."

"So you've known each other since college?" Hanji asked as Erwin returned to the centre of the room. Levi cursed them for the question as it meant Erwin's gaze was directed at their corner again and he was finding it difficult to regulate his heartbeat when those blue eyes were looking his way.

"Yeah, a long time," he said, grinning at Mike who smiled in return, "we were both on the rugby team. That's how we met."

He played rugby. This was knowledge Levi had no desire to know as now he was picturing Erwin in those small, white rugby shorts. Also, the man's voice was deep, warm and smooth, like blue velvet that had been left out in the sun, or some other poetic bullshit that his poor addled brain was struggling to come up with.

"Ok, now we'll move on to the 10 minute poses, two of them," Mike explained as he went to grab some silky fabric from the side of the room, "so Erwin, if you could just remove your shirt and then arrange yourself however you want."

The man nodded and began to undo the rest of the buttons on his shirt and Levi sent up a silent prayer to any and all gods that may be listening that he would be able to remain quiet upon viewing a shirtless Erwin. Obviously there was no God; as the shirt slipped from his shoulders and revealed one of the most defined backs he had had the pleasure of viewing outside of museums or when he watched the Olympic swimming, Levi was unable to contain his most undignified of squeaks. He was concerned that Hanji was going to give themselves a hernia with how hard they were laughing and how hard they were trying to contain said laughter.

Erwin turned around, showing everyone that his amazing muscle definition wasn't confined only to his back, before hopping onto the trunk and reclining back on his elbows, stretching out his fantastic body for all to admire.

"Christ, work out much?" Eren asked, obviously slightly in awe of the man's physique.

Erwin laughed, "I still play rugby on the weekends," he explained, "and I like the gym. Have to do something to stay in shape when you have a desk job."

"What do you do?" Levi asked, unable to stop himself before the question had slipped out of his mouth.

"Oh, I own and run a gym actually," Erwin said, locking his eyes on Levi, who looked away quickly, unable to maintain eye contact with someone that good looking for more that a couple of seconds, "I used to be a personal trainer, but I don't have so much time to do that, now that the gym I work at is my own. It's all paperwork and accounts."

"What a coincidence," Hanji piped up, "Levi is a mixed martial arts trainer," they supplied, pointing at Levi and grinning a smile so wide you could see all of their teeth. Levi wished intense and painful death on them as Erwin made a noise of clear interest and focused even harder on the smaller man.

"Really? That's so cool," Erwin said sounding thoroughly interested.

"Yeah, sure," Levi mumbled staring intently at the dusting of blond hair on Erwin's chest before he realised what he was doing and averted his eyes.

"He also teaches yoga," Petra chirped.

"So he's really bendy," Hanji helpfully added.

"I will kill you," Levi whispered, lunging an arm across and grabbing Hanji by the throat as Erwin laughed long and loud.

"Good to know," Erwin said between chuckles, "hey Mike, maybe next time you could ask your student here to model, I bet he could get into all sorts of interesting poses for you."

Levi was fairly sure his head was on fire he was blushing so hard. He released Hanji who coughed and spluttered and wailed, before throwing themselves into Petra's lap for soothing strokes to their head.

"Not a bad idea," Mike mused, obviously enjoying Levi's discomfort more than he should, "perhaps you could pose together? The juxtaposition of your sizes and colouring could make for some interesting compositions."

"I'm game," Erwin said, throwing a smile in Levi's direction. Levi choked.

Mike chuckled away, "A conversation for another time. Let's stop teasing our martial arts trained friend and start on these poses," he indicated with his hands for everyone to begin as the group stopped laughing and settled down into the process of drawing the many lines and angles that made up Erwin Smith's practically perfect self.

One pose down and then Mike draped the silk over Erwin's chest, and they began again. All was quiet and Levi had managed to calm down, absorbed in the drawing. 

After they were done with the 10 minute sketches, Mike called for a 5 minute break. People chatted idly and a few went to the bathroom whilst they could.

Levi stared critically at his work; the added element of the cloth was really throwing him. He usually had quite fluid lines, but this didn't seem to be translating to the fabric. He frowned, twirling the charcoal between his fingers as he considered his sketches.

"They're good," a voice said by his ear and he whipped round only to be confronted by a set of man nipples by his face.

"Holy crap!" He snapped, wobbling dangerously on his stool. Erwin grabbed his upper arm to steady him and Levi tried not to notice how the man's massive hand had completely enveloped his limb with no problem.

"Sorry," Erwin said, apologetic, "I didn't mean to make you jump."

"Maybe don't sneak up on people when you're half naked," Levi muttered, trying and failing to not stare at the trail of darker hair that lead below the waistband of Erwin's jeans.

"I would have thought you were used to people walking round fully naked, what with this being a life drawing class and all," Erwin said, all amusement and twinkling eyes.

"Yeah, well..." Levi managed, noticing the light crinkling around Erwin's eyes when he smiled, "you're dumb."

"Wow," Erwin said, grinning, "you cut me deep."

"Go away and do something useful," Levi spat, making shooing motions with his hands, "go rub baby oil on yourself or something," he muttered under his breath as Erwin walked away and Levi by no means was checking out his ass, regardless of all evidence that indicated he was.

"Do you think oil would be an improvement?" Erwin called over his shoulder.

Levi didn't think the blood rushing to his a face every few minutes could be good for him as he snapped back, "Are you part bat or something? Get your damn Vulcan hearing away from me."

"Star Trek nerd," Erwin cooed as he sat on the chair in the middle of the room, waiting for the rest of the class to return.

Levi half heartedly gave him the finger and told him to swivel which only seemed to amuse the man all the more.

"Honestly, we need to work on your flirting," Hanji said, and Levi had practically forgotten that they'd been there the whole time, "I'm surprised you didn't call him gay."

"Gay," Levi said, slapping himself on the forehead, "why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you love him?" Petra supplied, side eyeing him with a knowing smile he didn't care for in the least.

"I haven't known you that long, I'm not afraid to cut you out," Levi said, narrowing his eyes at the red head. 

"Please," she laughed, "I know you love me."

"Irrelevant," Levi said dismissively as his two friends giggled away merrily.

"Time for the longer pose," Mike announced as the last few members slipped into the room, "so it'll be half an hour, so really look at the form and pay attention to light and shadow and convey that in your work. Right, Erwin, if you don't mind, remove your jeans and lay back on the trunk, I' m going to position your arms and legs. Let me know if anything is uncomfortable."

"Well, Levi looks uncomfortable, but I have a feeling that isn't what you meant," Erwin said, completely straight faced apart from the light of laughter dancing in his eyes as Mike gave the small man a curious look.

"My god, you're a dick," Levi said almost wonderingly as he went an interesting shade of puce and Hanji fell off their stool claiming they'd wet themselves through their mirth, "just take of your pants like you're supposed to, you fucktard."

"Oh, trying to get me out of my pants already? I'm flattered."

Levi was all ready to come back with a snappy retort, but at that point Erwin began to peel the denim down his legs and Levi lost the ability to brain successfully.

"Good god," Armin whispered, sounding light headed and Mikasa hummed in agreement.

"How is he real?" Hanji asked quietly, regaining their stool and nudging Levi with an elbow, "his thighs are thicker than your waist."

"I think I'm going to pass out'" Levi stated, clutching at Hanji's arm for support, "no one is supposed to look like that in tighty-whities. I think there's a law against it."

"Tighty-whities," Eren groaned, "dude. Uncool."

Erwin laughed his easy laugh, and Levi hated how much he liked the sound, "Perhaps so, but," if Levi wasn't mistaken, there was a slight blush appearing on those high cheekbones, "I, umm... need the... support..."

Levi was definitely going to pass out.

He watched far too intensely as Erwin lay back onto the trunk and allowed Mike to move his arms and legs just so, placing some fabric over his legs and checked that he would be able to hold that pose for the time, which Erwin responded to with the affirmative.

Levi realised a little too late (in his defence he'd been distracted by Erwin's gloriously muscled legs) that the position Erwin was in gave him an almost unrestricted view of what, Levi suspected, was pretty impressive weaponry he was packing within those briefs as well as giving Erwin a clear line of sight to stare at Levi... Which he was doing right now. Levi glared at him, hoping to frighten the other man into averting his gaze, but this seemed to have the opposite effect. Erwin continued to make eye contact and then proceeded to give Levi a slow burn smile that made something ignite within Levi's lower abdomen. He vaguely heard Mike telling them to begin, but it sounded far away and possibly like he was underwater. He put charcoal to paper, unable to look away, trapped by those blue, blue eyes and Erwin seemed to be perfectly content to take in the features of Levi's face, refusing to look away.

"That's it," Mike called out and Levi blinked, shaking his head, trying to clear the fuzz that had crawled into his brain. It had only been a minute since they'd began. Levi frowned and looked over to Hanji's paper and saw it filled with a detailed sketch of Erwin. He looked to his other side, where Armin was sat and saw a similar scene depicted on that page. 

"What?" Levi mumbled.

"Off in la la land were we? Too focused on the awesome piece of man meat on that table?" Hanji asked, a wide smile splitting their face.  
"What?" Levi repeated dumbly, staring almost unseeing at Hanji as Erwin sat up and accepted his jeans and shirt from Mike with thanks.

"Are you ok?" Petra asked with concern, placing a hand onto Hanji's shoulder to temper them.

"I..." Levi began as Hanji leant over and stared at his page.

"Wow," they whispered as Petra stood and made her way to Levi's other side,

"Not what I was expecting, but it's beautiful," Petra said, eyes shining and she gave Levi a little squeeze on the shoulder, before returning to her seat.

Erwin was fully dressed again, thank god, and was stood next to Mike, "turn your easels, let's see what you've produced," Mike stated.

There was much scraping of wood and shuffling as everyone complied and Levi stared at his own paper, conflicted.

The group was looking around and commenting on others' work and Levi was left staring dumbly at his piece, unsure of himself.

"Levi?" Mike enquired, and Levi glanced up and took in the look of curiosity on both his and Erwin's face, "aren't you going to let us see?"

"Ah," Levi sputtered.

"Should I be worried?" Erwin asked, a wry smile curving his lips.

Levi couldn't seem to make his hands move, luckily, Hanji was there to ruin his life for him. They grabbed the easel and span it around, before Levi could stop them. He did however, manage to make a strangled noise and abortive movement in their direction. 

"Oh!" Armin breathed and Mikasa was nodding thoughtfully.

"Well, not really what I thought I was going to see, given the time you had," Mike said, running a contemplative hand over his chin, "that being said, it's a great piece."

Levi swallowed a few times, trying to ease the tightness in his throat as Erwin stared at the picture with a dazed expression, quite the opposite of the intense gaze of his that Levi had sketched out onto the page.

"Oh man," Eren breathed, "look at that intensity. I'm so turned on right now." Mikasa helpfully elbowed him hard so that Levi wasn't required to murder the brat right then and there.

"Well, that's it for today," Mike called out and people began to get their things together, "I'll see you all next week."

Levi covered his embarrassment by fussing around with his bag, tucking away his supplies before turning to ask Hanji and Petra if they wanted to go for a coffee before heading home. However when he turned to pose this question, neither of them were there. He whipped around to look at the door and yes, there was Hanji, dragging Petra out by the hand.

"For your own good," Hanji yelled and Petra gave him an apologetic smile as she was pulled from sight. Levi grit his teeth and once again wished painful death upon his best friend.

Levi ignored the fact that Erwin was still in the room and was looking at him with some interest as he rolled up his piece and bent down to retrieve his bag. As he stood he saw that Erwin had moved right in front of him and he stared at the buttons of his shirt rather than looking at his face.

"It's a wonderful drawing," Erwin said, and Levi grunted something non-committal. He had the merest warning, a flash of movement that he almost didn't catch, before a large, warm hand grabbed his chin and tilted his face up. Levi didn't think it was a good idea to make eye contact, considering he'd apparently just spent the last half hour doing nothing but that with the man currently running a rough thumb along his cheek. He could jerk his chin out of that grasp, he could probably break the man's wrist for taking such a liberty, touching him without permission, except... Except that he couldn't bring himself to hate it. He liked the confidence of the man and the easy strength that emanated from his large frame, almost a complete contrast to his own physique.

"It's rare to see the way we look at someone through their eyes," Erwin's voice rumbled as his thumb continued to circle distractingly against his cheek. He knew it was a bad idea, he knew it was dangerous, but his eyes seemed to be drawn to the other's, like a magnet.

Erwin smiled then and Levi was acutely aware of his pulse increasing rapidly. Erwin's treacherous thumb had travelled and ran along his bottom lip and Levi's breath hitched slightly.

"Can I take you out for coffee?" Erwin murmured, eyes following the path of his digit along Levi's lip, "as a thank you."

Levi cleared his throat, "A thank you for what?" He husked out, finding the throaty nature of his voice to be unacceptable.

"For letting me see your drawing. For letting me see a part of myself I haven't seen before," he elaborated, his eyes roaming over Levi's face.

"No," Levi said firmly, and the slightly surprised and then infinitely crestfallen expression on Erwin's face made him snort, "you can take me for coffee because you basically eye fucked me for 30 minutes and it's the least you can do."

Erwin laughed then, low and easy, "Deal," he said before bending his considerable height and pressing warm, dry lips to Levi's in a firm kiss. When questioned Levi would refuse to admit that he melted, but he was grateful when Erwin slipped a supporting arm around his waist all the same.

As they parted Levi swayed on his feet, trying to follow those warm lips, and Erwin grinned, clearly pleased with himself.

Levi swatted him on the arm, "Don't look so smug, dickhead... And stop groping my ass."

"Sorry," Erwin said, looking anything but, "but I couldn't pass up such a good opportunity."

"Good point," Levi said, leaning forward and running his own hands over Erwin's firm behind, "nice," he said appreciatively, giving a squeeze before leaning back again.

"So glad you approve," Erwin chuckled, turning Levi round by the shoulders and gently pushing him out of the door.

"So, coffee?" Erwin said as they stepped outside together.

"Sure," Levi answered as they walked down he road together, "though considering you did eye fuck me, as previously discussed, I really think you owe me dinner."

Erwin chuckled before slipping Levi's hand into his own, "It's a date."


End file.
